


十日谈

by perixcyn



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perixcyn/pseuds/perixcyn
Summary: 我不能拥有的东西，再让我看一看也好。
Relationships: seulrene - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. THE EVE - 身后

**Author's Note:**

> 先明确三点：  
> 不是要写醒世恒言，也不是要传播负能量。  
> 所有脱轨以及不严谨的部分都算我的主观臆测。  
> 珍爱生命，远离毒品。
> 
> 最后，若您在阅读过程中感到任何不适，请及时关闭文章页面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 姜警官的侧写报告：
> 
> 那些在阴暗潮湿的角落里  
> 蠕动的蛆虫 负隅顽抗  
> 用生命撕扯新鲜血肉  
> 佝偻着脊梁 鱼目似的眼珠  
> 嵌在头骨空洞的血窟窿  
> 地狱利爪钻出漩涡  
> 像古墓里成群的  
> 庾死的尸首

烈士遗体是在圣诞夜当晚用破旧的面包车送来殡仪馆的，盖着一块和面包车同样破旧而斑驳的白布——说白已经很勉强，只是在没有路灯的夜里，隐约能分清那一小块没被污染的颜色；剩下半块布是血，半块布是灰，缠结在一起，缠结成一大团一大团属于死亡的痕迹。  
面包车司机被鸭舌帽的帽檐遮去半张脸，又被口罩遮去另半张脸，像盲了一样横冲直撞，直直撞进比夜色更沉闷的屋檐底下，刹车片和车轮发出一声短促的、剐蹭得尖锐而刺耳的轻响，很剧烈地颤抖着，又更快变得缄默。  
车前站着一排黑衣黑裤、举着黑伞、戴着黑色口罩的人，一样缄默地隐匿在黑暗里。  
司机拉下帽檐，打开车门。他四肢粗短，穿着一件被猎风吹得鼓鼓囊囊的黑色夹克，脚上是只剩半个鞋底的烂球鞋，跳下车的样子像某种灵长类动物，踢着正步，以那种滑稽又诡异的姿势向后备箱靠近——  
“立——正！”  
他用破锣嗓子喊，然后打开后备箱的门，中指贴着裤缝，站得笔直。  
“敬礼！”  
这一句因为喊得太过高亢而破了音。  
但没有人在笑，也没有人因为这突如其来的失误措手不及。司机唰地拉开胳膊肘，右手中指顶在帽檐旁边新长出来的一圈青色发茬上。  
屋檐下的人们缓缓举起右臂。  
行动病床被抬下来，四只轮子骨碌碌地轧着地，硌走几颗绊脚石。它沙沙——沙沙——地，被推着走，风也沙沙——沙沙——地，不停地刮；屋檐下的人们跟着那架床，走进只亮着一盏灯的大厅；面包车司机把车门关出一声闷响，发动引擎掉头离去。  
这些噪音没滞留多久，全部消失在无人的旷野里。  
天黑得太浓稠，像要鲸吞一切。

水冷得像针扎一样刺骨。姜涩琪摘下左手无名指的戒指，在条件简陋的水池前仔细洗过手，把橡胶手套的边缘扎在洗手衣的袖口。女护理戴着能把她整张脸遮去大半的蓝色口罩，攥着一把仪器往手术车上摆，很轻地“当啷”一声。  
男法医把那块晕染着大朵大朵罂粟花的白布揭开，缓缓露出半块凹陷的头顶骨和一小片赤裸的头皮。他的手顿在半空，攥紧那张白布，郑而重之地，对着面目全非的她弯下腰——  
一鞠躬，  
二鞠躬，  
姜涩琪很缓慢地阖上眼，深深地礼下去。  
三鞠躬。  
她咬着牙别过脸。  
那个生前也许很漂亮的女人静静地被簇拥在中间，用众星捧月这个词实在太有莫大讽刺的嫌疑，所以只能勉强算是物伤其类的吊唁，姜涩琪想。这惨状悚栗得叫人失语，他们无一不沉默着，年轻的女护理在拼命遏制将要上升到食管的干呕，眼角涌出不知名的泪水，开头大概是伴随咽喉异物感无法克制的生理性分泌，淅淅沥沥的几滴之后，又是一阵源于惊惧和难过的潮涌。  
女护理的手指在发抖，她拿起组织剪，剪开黏连在死者身上的牛仔裤和长袖上衣，上面沾满组织积液和血痂，散发出一股糜烂到窒息的体味。男法医镊着一团酒精棉，拨开缠在女人脸上的杂乱无章的长发，从她额角洇开的血迹开始擦，擦过半截被烧掉的眉毛，擦过一颗长在眉尾的痣。  
他扔掉一团又一团变得脏污的棉絮，丢进那个盛满秽物的垃圾桶。  
没有人说话，只有黑色塑料袋被不断投掷拍打的响声。  
“姜警官。”女护理放下那把组织剪，又是“当啷”一声。在粘稠而冰凉的空气里，率先对背过身去的女法医发出轻细而战栗的低语，“可以开始了。”  
姜涩琪转过头，先看清那个已经丧失全部生命体征的女人的脸，无声地张了张嘴。  
是你啊。  
她在心里和她打招呼。  
然后吞下一口堵在舌根的、泛起微微铁锈味的唾沫，筛糠似的发抖。

“颅骨，凹陷性骨折，”  
姜涩琪瘫坐在殡仪馆古旧的木板凳上，很缓慢地、很缓慢地深呼吸，被空气里消毒剂混合血腥和腐臭的气味呛得反复干呕和咳嗽。  
“……致命伤。”  
她目眦欲裂，红血丝像在眼球上结了蛛网，一字一顿，“肋骨折断，三根。”  
“大腿有三个弹孔，”  
女护理低着头做记录，脸和纸贴得很近，几乎要钻进那本尸检报告里去，捏着中性笔的手发白，笔尖在纸上划出钝响。她刚从大学毕业，还很年轻，眼泪扑扑簌簌地、争先恐后地掉下来，像被打开了某个闸门。  
“姜警官，”她断断续续地抽泣，埋在口罩里尝到自己又咸又苦的泪水，“她一定很疼吧……”  
“小腿上有……”  
姜涩琪皱了皱眉，像一台卡带的复读机，仍旧固执地、机械地播报。她晃晃悠悠地站起来，掀开那块法医们离去后，出于怜悯和尊重，给死者盖上的新的干净的白布，白布底下是女人千疮百孔的纤细的小腿，左脚踝骨被数枚实弹打穿，那只能看出来生前大概是圆润白皙的脚已经泛出朽腐的青黑色。  
“小腿上有四个弹孔，”姜涩琪把白布盖回去，声音憋闷而沙哑，断断续续，回旋在殡仪馆上空，“左足踝中七枪，生前，丧失行动能力。”  
女护理压抑的哭声突然被放大，她咬着嘴唇，发出幼兽一样难以抑制的、从喉咙里奔涌的、含混不清的嚎啕。  
“大片毛囊以及头发被扯出，”  
……  
“眉毛，和前额，有烧伤痕迹，”  
……  
“体内被注入大量安非他命，被钝器猛击头部之前，意识清醒。”  
一室都是女助理的哽咽和抽泣。姜涩琪艰难地脱下手套，用洗手衣的下摆擦了擦脸，眼眶干涩得生疼，打湿深绿色布料的是淋漓而下的大汗，她走出临时搭造的简易解剖室，摘掉口罩和帽子，湿透的发丝在背上逃逸，一绺一绺地虬结在一块儿。  
你说得对。姜涩琪在心里回答，又问自己，她该有多疼啊？  
女护理泪眼朦胧地跟出来，正见她用双臂把自己抱成一团，慢慢地往地上蹲。  
“姜警官……”  
“死者叫什么？”  
过了很久，姜涩琪终于问。  
身后是女助理急促地翻动尸检报告的声音，几页堆沓在一起的纸哗哗啦啦地，宛如在翻动一个大限将至的钢琴师即将弹奏的最后一篇乐章，女助理声带震动，带着浓重的鼻音，念假名的语气温柔又不忍心，向这世纪最后一位伟大的女性字正腔圆地致敬。  
“IRENE.”  
“喔。”  
姜涩琪剧烈地咳嗽起来，在肺里拉起风箱，呼哧——呼哧，像一个新患上哮喘的慢性病人。  
“喔，”她重复，“IRENE.”

TBC


	2. DAY 1（上）- rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 清洁工阿姨在烈士陵园的一角发现一朵玫瑰，新鲜的、红色的玫瑰，也只有这一朵红色的玫瑰，单调又纯粹，甚至纯粹得有些无聊。她看见别的墓碑前的花，大多是一束或几束黄的和白的雏菊，用精致的礼品纸包起来，有的装在牛皮纸袋里，附上几支满天星、勿忘我，小卡片盛满家人或爱人的絮语，第二天清晨坐上簸箕，在熔炉里焚烧成被送进天空和湖海的灰烬。  
> 谁会向这满园的殉道者献上一朵孤零零的玫瑰呢？  
> 她弯下腰，把它从陵园最偏僻的、已经长到小腿的草壳子里拾起来——绿色枝蔓上还长着野蛮的刺，花苞里还含着露水。  
> 真是既浪漫又神秘的凭吊，却不属于任何人。

已经是连续两天做了没有尽头的梦。  
姜涩琪睁开眼，房间里是黑色装潢、白的床单，像躺在殡仪馆里的担架床上，床头那台电视的液晶显示屏关着，黑洞洞的，也像一口巨大的焚化炉。  
整个卧室充斥着被福尔马林侵占的味道，浴缸里泡着几尾仰泳的金鱼，白肚皮向上翻着，两鳃没有任何动静；漱口杯里插着几朵野蛮生长的玫瑰，硕大的花盏靠在盥洗镜上，茎上的尖刺像一圈畸形的翅膀；抽风机嗡嗡地工作着，天顶的百叶窗挂着领带和长袜，它们悬在那乱舞，在劲风底下“咝咝”地响，像一群蛇在吐信。  
披头散发的女人掀开被子，用牙齿撕开茶包，那杯涩而无味的红茶是房间里唯一一点热源，被兑进冰凉而酸苦的汁液。  
冰箱里最后一颗皴裂的柠檬被榨干剩余价值，在垃圾桶里结束生命。  
她抠出两颗地西泮，似乎不满于这样令人感到孤独的静谧，攀上床找遥控器。蓝色的信号指示机械地跳动了半分钟，主持人冷静的声音率先跻身进入电流，从那个黑盒子里飘出来：  
“……警方破获一起跨国贩毒案，缴毒三十公斤，抓获吸贩毒人员29名……很遗憾，在清缴毒窝的过程中，一位警方卧底不慎被贩毒者发现，受尽两天一夜的痛苦折磨，过早地离开了我们……”  
姜涩琪抓起那杯柠檬红茶，朝显示屏砸过去。  
显示屏裂开一道白色伤痕，浅表电路被酸涩的茶水腐蚀，滋滋啦啦乱响了一阵。信号并没有中断，仍然能听见电流和播报夹杂在一块，发出刺耳的噪声：  
“烟枪一支，未闻炮声震地，打得妻离子散；锡纸一张，不见火光冲天，烧得家徒四壁。珍爱生命，远离毒品。我们痛悼为国捐躯的烈士，向其家属致以最深切的慰问，同时在此提醒各位公民……”  
她抓起床头的闹钟、书本、散香瓶……一件一件，恶狠狠地扔向还在聒噪的电视机。  
一阵接一阵玻璃碎裂的声音之后，世界清静了。  
姜涩琪喘着粗气抓乱自己的头发，垂着脑袋抠出一整板地西泮，仰起头生吞进去，药片在食道里缓慢而尖锐地滑行，噎得人有些想吐，唾液几乎是不受控制地从嘴角涌出来。她掀起睡衣下摆，胡乱地抹掉口涎，像等待安眠药处置的绝望的失眠症患者，缩进被子里。  
电子时钟在一地狼藉里抖动它椭圆形的身体，上面的数显跳向下午两点，忠实地记录着主人48小时以来的第七次入眠。

梦里的尽头是一片海，不管是不是因为太过思念而产生的幻觉，裴柱现站在那。她是从未见过的、很平常的样子，黑色长发披一半在背后，另两绺服服帖帖地垂在胸前，穿着松松垮垮的卫衣和毛线裙，白色长筒袜的边缘有一圈像蛋糕奶油一样的浅紫色裱花，脚上是擦得锃亮的小皮鞋。  
姜涩琪在原地怔了一会儿，揉揉眼，又揉揉眼，才慢吞吞地脱下鞋袜，光着脚向那里靠近。沙滩的温度有点烫，但梦里并没有具象的太阳，她先是走了几步，然后跑起来，被这片海的浪潮汹涌地拍了一身的冰。  
她打一个激灵，抖落沾湿自己针织外套的浮沫，它们很快结成盐粒，斑驳地附在毛线的罅隙里。  
裴柱现下意识要躲又一朵盛大的浪花，像只兔子似的后跳了一下。  
然后她看见她了，把右胳膊缩在卫衣袖子里，笑着往姜涩琪鼻尖举。  
新买的柔顺剂。卫衣的主人用袖口拱了拱她的鼻梁，轻声说，昨天的太阳应该很好，对不对？  
姜涩琪愣在原地，深吸一口气，能嗅到一些熟悉的暖香，笼抱着被阳光晒过的味道。  
“对。”她垂下眼，也轻声回答。  
你在骗人，她的姐姐说，把袖口按在自己脸上。你肯定泡了一屋子的福尔马林，鱼缸、浴缸、刷牙缸里全都是，然后坐在床上发呆，把所有窗帘都拉起来，假装自己是吸血鬼。换水的时候还会把可怜的小金鱼倒进马桶里，也不知道被冲走的比较幸运还是浴缸里被莫名其妙毒死的比较幸运……  
我跟你说过不要这样啦，她的姐姐撇撇嘴，在卫衣袖子里鼓起腮帮子，用闲下来的那只手肘怼她。你怎么总是不听话！  
姜涩琪耷拉着脑袋，乖乖地站在那，像个挨训的小学生，长长的刘海在眼睑底下有一下没一下地挠。  
我知道你一定舍不得我，她的姐姐说，像在陈述一件稀松平常的事，语气和“今天面片汤里多放点土豆哦”别无二致：但是我一点儿也不想用那个样子见到你，实在是太难看太难看了。  
“姐姐，”  
姜涩琪蹲下去，发汗的手心凉飕飕的，贴上裴柱现的左脚踝。  
不疼。裴柱现蹲下来，揉乱她的额发，眉心攒起一个小丘。我不疼—— 我们不提这个了，不提这个了。  
姜涩琪呜咽着，一头栽进裴柱现怀里。  
“姐姐。”  
我在。裴柱现伸长手臂抱住她，拍她的背的动作像抚慰受伤的小动物，她直了直腰，用冰凉的手心去揉姜涩琪的脑袋。  
真好啊，我以前看不到生命的进度条，猜不透人生的余量，只好提心吊胆地，把每一天都当做末日来过。她把下巴搁在姜涩琪的发旋儿上轻轻厮磨，两个人蹲着相拥的姿势滑稽又可爱，像两团紧紧依偎着生长的蕈菇，那颗小巧一点的蕈菇吸了吸鼻子，掩耳盗铃地咽下几滴眼泪，声线含着笑，是雀跃的：现在突然有一个人告诉我，‘你还有十天的时间呢！’我竟然可以安安稳稳地坐下来，慢慢地想，明天要去做什么呢？  
明天要去做什么呢？裴柱现扶着她站起来，拍掉挂在裙子上的被海浪沾湿的沙砾，向她歪一歪头。那双熟悉又陌生的眼里有两个平静的旋涡，暗潮在瞳孔深处涌动，像落了一场无声无息的雨，一切都变得模糊又炽热。姜涩琪从她眼里看见自己，看见自己头上的太阳光晕，带着清晰而锐利的棱角。  
别哭。那只冰凉的手划过她的眼角，拭去不知从什么时候开始决堤的泪。能看见的末日总比未知的死亡好接受一点，是吧？  
我一点也不怕。裴柱现贴在她耳边说。我们还有时间呢。  
新的一朵浪拍在脚边，也仅仅徒有凶狠的声音，分毫没沾上她们。

她们穿得暖绒绒的，手拉着手沿着海岸线走，走向种满椰子树的、铺着鹅卵石被银色细沙掩埋的小路，路边有一位卖椰青的奶奶，精神矍铄，向着清晨太阳升起的方向，正在撑起一柄巨大的遮阳伞。裴柱现挣开她小跑过去，抵住被热情的海风刮得呼呼啦啦，有些摇摇欲坠的伞柄。快来呀！她招呼姜涩琪，很有干劲地用新鞋踢了踢那个石墩，试图把它骨碌过去。  
姜涩琪覆上她冷冰冰的手——不止是手，身上每一处都是冷冰冰的，和遮阳伞精钢做的伞柄一样凉。  
石墩到位了，遮阳伞高高立起来，遮去一半恩顾堆放成小山的椰青的太阳。  
奶奶麻利地拾起刀，劈开两个椰子壳。  
谢谢小姑娘，来，喝个椰子嘛？  
盛情难却，裴柱现咧着嘴笑，道过两人份的谢，抱着巨大的椰子一蹦一跳地向前开路。姜涩琪盯着她的背影，喝一口椰青——她的姐姐转过身，毛线裙裙摆一展，像开了一朵花。  
甜吗？花的主人甜甜地问。  
“嗯，甜。”  
姜涩琪垂下眼。  
她如鲠在喉，咽下那口无色无味的、虚无缥缈的空气。  
裴柱现哒哒哒地跑过来牵她的手，把椰子抱在胸前，拽着她的胳膊一晃一晃，一步一个脚印，踩着从树枝和叶片间隙透下来的光斑，发尾也轻快地跳跃着。  
胜完、秀荣和艺琳，她们怎么样？她拨开一绺垂在额头搔痒的碎发，这样问。我想见见她们。  
“你不想我吗？”  
裴柱现愣了愣，突然笑了。  
她笑得既惊讶又高兴，踮起脚，伸手揉乱姜涩琪的发顶。  
涩琪，我们还有时间呢。

TBC


	3. DAY 1（下）- wish three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我喜欢你。  
> 骗子。姜涩琪想，放任自己被她结结实实地抱了个满怀。裴柱现像树熊一样搂着她，伏在她肩上，用额头去蹭露在高领毛衣外头的那截脖颈，小狗一样拱了拱，很甜很甜地重复：喜欢涩琪。  
> 亲亲。小骗子抬起头，踮着脚索吻，头顶的两绺细发毛茸茸、乱蓬蓬地拱起一个弧度，像两只耷拉在脑后的兔子耳朵：亲亲。  
> 姜涩琪捏住她凉飕飕的下巴颌，抻长脖子往后躲。怀里趴着的小骗子委屈巴巴地，一个劲儿地往上凑，唇角就要耷拉下来，弯折成一瓣柔软的吊钟花。  
> 裴柱现攒够两眶眼泪之前，听见姜涩琪叹了口气。  
> 然后她垂下眼，贴着那双没有温度的唇瓣吻下去。  
> 算啦、算啦，心甘情愿的受骗者这样想，那好吧……那好吧。  
> ——谁让我也喜欢你啊。

孙胜完的书店很像松鼠的树洞，建在一棵小叶榕隔壁，被盘虬的枝叶和树根围着，新生的髯须垂在屋顶，门口的“WELCOME”小木牌底下挂了一篮矢车菊。阳光正好，她从二楼的小圆窗里探出一颗毛茸茸的脑袋，金发蓬松软和地堆在头顶。  
Today is IRENE!!!  
裴柱现眯着眼笑，和姜涩琪肩并肩走过门前开花的小路，听见不知道属于哪个季节的季风拉着檐角的风铃跳舞。她在太阳底下伸了个懒腰，踩着崭新的小皮鞋冲进书屋，哒哒哒地跑上风琴箱一样的旋木楼梯，循着气味找到两个浇满巧克力酱、炼乳和枫糖的可丽饼。桌上还有两杯牛奶和两副餐具，孙胜完系着一条雪白的围裙，长袖堆在上臂，露出一截白得能看见浅青色血管的胳膊，肌肉凸起流畅有力的弧度，手里掂着正在冒出黄油香气的平底锅。  
好香啊，裴柱现趴在料理台上往下看，抽了抽鼻子，大放厥词：吃饭第一名姜涩琪正在飞奔赶来的路上！  
姜涩琪的确在飞奔赶来的路上。她在那条毛线裙消失在眼前之后开始心悸，也许是幻视和幻听同时作祟，天空裂开一道深蓝色斑纹，榕树窸窸窣窣地长出一节要掏开木屋屋顶的横生的枝蔓，风铃的脆响声像浸在深海里，被它沉闷地笼抱起来，紧接着缓缓嗅到一股裹着泥和土席卷而来的，死气沉沉的异样。  
她猛地跨出一步，几乎是狂奔着冲进书屋，把旋转的木楼梯踩得痛叫出声，直到站在摆好食物的小圆桌旁，耳边山雨欲来的风声才悄无声息地停下了。  
裴柱现拧开吧台上放着的八音盒，跟着它哼唱《少女的祈祷》，孙胜完从围裙胸口的大口袋里摸出纸笔涂涂画画，这阵仗很有点敲锣打鼓热烈欢迎的意思，只差再拉一条横幅，上面写——  
「热烈欢迎浪漫饭桶姜涩琪女士莅临我店」  
孙胜完做到了。她举起手里的红色卡纸，红底黑字，底下画了一个黑乎乎的笑脸。  
一点儿也不喜庆，姜涩琪想。但吧台前面那两个女人笑成一团，所以她只是气势汹汹地捏起刀，虎着脸，毫无震慑力地敲了敲面前的小瓷碟。

姜涩琪把最后一块糊满糖霜的可丽饼塞进嘴里，喝一口牛奶，没有实感也没有味觉的冷空气灌进肚子，凉冰冰的，涨得很满，像往胃袋装进好几块没有温度的石头。她端着凉掉的杯盘站起来，在简易厨房的小水池里帮孙胜完清洗餐具，冒着热气的温水也是冷的。  
我最近遇到一个好浪漫的小孩。水声和轻微的磕碰声里，姜涩琪抓起一只碗，听见孙胜完对裴柱现说，她很像涩琪小时候。  
裴柱现瞟了一眼吧台后的人，歪了歪脑袋。  
她总来我店里看书——啊，今天还没有来，我给她留了那本自然杂志。孙胜完向摆在朴秀荣巨幅海报底下的深蓝色封面的书努努嘴，姐姐知道鲸落吗？  
听涩琪说过，裴柱现眨眨眼，当鲸鱼在海洋中死去，它的尸体最终会沉入海底，可以供养一套循环系统长达百年。  
她干巴巴地背完书，邀功一样问，对不对？  
姜涩琪垂下眼。  
对，书店的主人说，那个小孩抽掉我一包纸，一边看那篇写鲸落的文献，一边哭，其实没有哭出声，就只是安安静静地掉眼泪。我问她怎么了，她说姐姐，这是我看过最温柔、最孤独的故事，我好难过啊。  
我不知道怎么安慰她，孙胜完皱着眉，她最近在写什么东西，点一杯卡布奇诺，就坐在后面那个位置，情绪很低落的样子。  
涩，她突然叫了一声正在摘围裙的面无表情的友人。  
姜涩琪抬起眼，被裴柱现扑了个满怀。矮她一头的姐姐小声控诉，你现在好无趣，我都要哭啦！又红着眼命令她：快点抱我！  
她迎着上午十点的阳光，沉默地环住裴柱现的腰，胳膊上崩出青筋，越箍越紧，像一片海用它最后的，难以挽留的柔情，抱着一只正在慢慢死去的鲸。那只鲸也沉默地缩在她怀里，胸腔起伏着，缓缓地呼出像带着冰碴子的吐息。  
孙胜完下楼的脚步声逐渐远去。裴柱现轻轻地嘶一声，蹭了蹭姜涩琪的肩头。  
还没到永别的时候呢。她说，你会记得我，我不孤独，也不难过。  
她们在那个浪漫的小孩到来之前逃跑，像秘密筹备过的，一场瞒天过海、连最亲近的友人也不知道的私奔，如果不是提着孙胜完拜托一定送到朴秀荣手上的饭盒。再见，书屋的主人说，站在被榕树低处的枝桠遮住一小片艳阳的门口冲她们挥手，下次一定再找时间聚一聚，鸽掉的人要大声念五百遍zimzalabim！  
好，裴柱现嬉皮笑脸，念经的那个人绝对不会是我——  
然后头也不回地拉着姜涩琪，走出那条开满花的小路。

她们见到朴秀荣的时候，小美人鱼刚刚收工，捂着胸口从一堆机架里冒出一个红色的脑瓜顶，在经纪人眼皮子底下胆大包天地溜出来，随手扯了一块毯子包住自己。胜完姐姐呢？她向姜涩琪身后看，没找到人，索性将目光投向裴柱现手里的爱心便当，舔了舔嘴唇。  
“她在书店。”姜涩琪说。  
哦，朴秀荣理直气壮，我饿了。  
裴柱现把她拖到一边坐下，一边碎碎念，一边打开饭盒，夹起一团紫菜包饭戳进她嘴里。满脑子就知道胜完呢胜完呢，都不想我吗？  
朴秀荣晃晃悠悠地，囫囵地咀嚼，腮帮子被松鼠同化，一鼓一鼓。  
我好久没见姐姐啦，她说，但姐姐一定会和涩琪姐姐在一起，所以没什么可担心的。  
姜涩琪垂下眼。  
很早之前还和裴柱现住在同一个居民区的时候，她总用两根指头扯她的衣袖。那时候她们会勾肩搭背地玩开火车的游戏，年长的姐姐做车头，车队的最后是朴秀荣拉着还站不稳当的金艺琳，像两只小鸭子，啪嗒啪嗒地走路。她像小时候那样伸出手去勾姐姐的上衣下摆，攥得紧紧的，甚至拧出一条小麻花一样的痕迹，向下拉了拉，在裴柱现回过头的时候松了口气。  
啊——小美人鱼再次张开嘴接受投喂，咕咕哝哝地说，我有点想艺琳。  
裴柱现伸出手捋了捋她的后脑勺，像在捋一只小鸟。  
这行真的好不容易，小鸟缩缩脖子，自顾自地说，艺琳还在读高中呢，我不想和她说这些，太让人灰心了。可是姐姐，她猛地掀开身上披着的毛毯，甩掉高跟鞋，露出一大片白花花的胸脯和歪七扭八贴着好几个创可贴的脚背，小脚趾上有一颗红彤彤的、新磨出来的水泡。我每天天没亮就出门了，天黑了才能回家，穿不合脚的高跟鞋和不想穿也得穿的暴露衣服，一天十个小时站在瓦数很高的大灯底下。没有名气，没有钱，被各种肥头大耳的油腻大叔揩油——他们让我陪他们睡一觉，说睡一觉就捧我。经纪人带我去参加一个老头的饭局，想灌醉我送到他床上去……  
我不要做那些事，她重新裹好毯子，染成红色的长发乱蓬蓬地散着，我讨厌他们。  
裴柱现又捋了捋她。  
我每天睡前都在想，什么时候才能红呢？朴秀荣用脑袋蹭蹭裴柱现的手心，枯燥的毛流擦过冰凉的掌纹，继续说，有时候甚至觉得，干脆向潜规则妥协好啦，如果这样我就可以赚好多钱，也不用接那些我不想拍的片子。陪老头子睡觉这件事，有过第一次的话，第二次、第三次也不会那么难以接受吧？  
——但胜完姐姐还在等我呢。  
小美人鱼反过来盯住她们，黑压压的瞳孔里，那一盏灯塔的瞭望光穿透黑沉的海面，像洒下数以万计的星星。她盘着腿坐在堆满金银财宝的礁石上唱歌，时而是婉转悠扬的，时而像海妖惑人的絮语，金色长发的年轻水手披风戴浪，从远方划来一只破旧的岌岌可危的小木船，好几次险些被大浪倾翻，但依旧义无反顾地向她的方向挥桨。  
裴柱现眨眨眼，看着朴秀荣风卷残云地解决掉那一份便当，弯腰拾起不合脚的高跟鞋套上，随即又很有干劲地站起来，把空空如也的饭盒和毛毯抱在怀里。  
这个妹妹一如既往地风风火火，也一如既往地貌似不需要安慰。裴柱现有些担忧地皱起眉头，“秀荣”两个字卡进喉咙，她已经踏着高跟鞋走开了。  
我要去工作了。  
朴秀荣撂下一个后脑勺，背对着她们招招手。  
代我问候艺琳。

斜阳被掰成色块，一股脑溶进小溪，红色的是余晖，还有一小瓣黄和一大片橘掺在粼粼的波纹里，抓住火烧云的尾巴，变成黄昏和日落的倒影。姜涩琪左手拎着一袋土豆、一袋胡萝卜、一包面粉和一袋速食年糕，右胳膊被抱在那个嚷着“今晚吃面片汤和炒年糕”的姐姐怀里，合流进艺高门前接孩子放学的人群，也很像才下班就去黄昏市场买菜，然后骑着电车风尘仆仆赶来带小朋友回家的年轻家长。  
金艺琳扎着双马尾从学生堆里冲出来，在裴柱现口袋里摸出的粉红色小草莓发卡面前一个急刹，乖乖把脑袋凑上来。这场景就像回到很久以前，回到小时候学跳舞汇报演出但妈妈不在家的时候，年长八岁的姐姐用各种粉红色的小发卡夹起她额前的碎发，给她扎一个全舞蹈班最漂亮的丸子头。  
裴柱现“咔”一声固定好发卡，像捋朴秀荣那样捋了捋她的后脑勺。  
我也想吃面片汤，金艺琳把书包甩给姜涩琪，挤进她们中间，一手拽住一个，晃了晃脑袋，嘚瑟得宛如全幼儿园最幸福的小朋友，柱现姐姐做吗？  
今天交给涩琪。裴柱现笑着指指那个负重前行的轰炸机。  
那不吃了。金艺琳撇撇嘴。  
中学生们三两成群地路过，一些做过锡纸烫的愣头青在风里吹口哨，骑着自行车像风一样掠过留黑色长直发的女孩子，街边的奶茶店老板拍打受潮的喇叭，属于这个年代的爱情歌曲合着电流音滋滋啦啦地响彻出去。姜涩琪攥了攥妹妹同样没有温度的手，把她拽得更紧些，踩着裴柱现渐渐被拉长的影子，慢慢悠悠地往回家的路上走。  
“秀荣说她很想你，”她突然说，“她今天染了红色头发，穿得像一条小美人鱼。”  
哇——！金艺琳露出憧憬又仰慕的表情，我也想做小美人鱼。不对，我想做吸血鬼！要是时间再过得快一点就好了，好想早点毕业啊。  
裴柱现掏出零钱，从一个羊角辫的雀斑小姑娘手里接过一只西瓜味的棒棒糖，塞进金艺琳的书包。  
时间已经过得很快啦，别总想着长大。姐姐说，父母般语重心长的语气，还去拍她的肩膀。  
金艺琳打岔：不要总是把我当小朋友，我早就不吃棒棒糖啦！  
“知道了，”姜涩琪突然说，把红色半透明的糖球塞进嘴里，不知什么时候剥掉的画满西瓜的彩色糖纸被顺手扔进垃圾桶，“刚好我想吃。”  
姜涩琪咬着棒棒糖，两只手沉甸甸地提着好几个塑料袋，背上是金艺琳的书包，就这么跑进傍晚和煦的暖风里。还在读艺高的妹妹大吼大叫地追着她狂奔，一路打闹着冲进好多年前五个人还互为邻居的住宅小区，绕着路中间的大花圃玩“被摸到就是输了”的幼稚游戏。

今天是第一天，我要透支两个愿望。裴柱现盯着她们两个消失在楼道里，仰起头对空气说。  
白胡子老头凭空出现，整个人是半透明的，穿着一件肥大的巫师袍，趴在一朵云挖出的漫画式对话框里，慢吞吞从口袋里掏出纸笔，舔了舔布满老茧的手指头，沾着唾沫翻开一页。  
孙胜完天天开心。裴柱现说。  
嗯，老头推了推老花镜，聚精会神地写：孙胜完天天开心。  
朴秀荣一年内爆红。裴柱现说。  
好吧，老头一边写，一边用笔杆子挠了挠头，这个有点难，我尽量做到。  
金艺琳……顺顺利利地快点长大。裴柱现说，各种意义上的，不要生病，不要出事故，也不要碰到潜规则，做个好模特。  
得寸进尺的丫头片子，老头絮絮叨叨，新翻开一页纸，听见她补充：好也是各种意义上的，资源好，名声好，人品好，还要过得好。  
知道了知道了！老头摘掉眼镜，骂骂咧咧地记笔记，又问，那个单眼皮小姑娘呢？  
我还没想好……啊太久了她该醒了！  
裴柱现兔子一样踩着砖缝跳进楼道，哒哒哒地跑上楼梯，关上沉重的防盗门，声音从最后一隙门缝里往外挤，飘渺得被风一吹——  
改天吧！  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推两首歌，是一些意象的启示和参考（可以当做本章bgm配合观看~）：
> 
> 《无色海》-黄诗扶  
> 后来  
> 漫天璀璨的星光都暗淡下去  
> 浪声低沉  
> 就在那一瞬间  
> 无色海他 失了所有的颜色
> 
> 《象牙舟》-傻子与白痴  
> 驶过/你眸中的懵懂/不解片刻或不朽  
> 驶过/千万人的床头/千万个梦  
> 顺着情愫浮游  
> 然若你无畏结果/我便造一座港口/你想留便留  
> 重山万岭/无论清浊都行舟  
> 假借时日无多/沿途放纵/过往不究  
> 愿我们满载一宿好梦


	4. DAY 2 - 情诗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 昨夜她们穿着宽松的棉质睡衣，一前一后地站在盥洗镜前刷牙。裴柱现一手捏住嗡嗡响的电动牙刷，嘴里含着泡沫，伸手揪她睡裤上的熊尾巴，一边揉一边把她挤到旁边延长口腔清洁时间，抢占洗脸池率先漱口，然后凑上去，湿漉漉地亲一下她的侧脸。  
> Mua——！  
> 这一声早有预谋，相当响亮，裴柱现红着脸，扭扭捏捏往姜涩琪背后藏，纯情又幼稚，像个情窦初开的中学生。

姜涩琪向床的另一侧翻身，抱紧那团鼓鼓囊囊的被子，只把空无一人的鸭绒被抱了个满怀。  
现在是凌晨六点。  
她蓦地睁开眼坐起来。  
床头的电视开着，屏幕被一整块深蓝填满，“无信号”的指示穿梭于不存在的迷宫，一会儿上、一会儿下、一会儿毫无头绪地左右摇晃；电视柜上放着柑橘气味的散香瓶，精油只剩下浅浅一个底；鱼缸里有一条漂亮的小金鱼，它游进一簇水草，又从那里蹿出来，吐几颗在水面上破裂的泡泡；抽风机的扇叶安静地拢在一起，长袜和领带柔顺又整齐地垂坠在开了半边门的衣柜里。  
裴柱现不在。  
她蹦下床，顶着脑袋上的鸡窝夺门而出，看见她的姐姐穿着睡衣坐在餐桌前，珊瑚绒质的兔耳朵乖乖耷在头顶，很认真地绷着嘴写东西。  
呀——！  
兔耳朵警觉地动了动，花里胡哨的手账本被抱进怀里。  
你干嘛呀！裴柱现嚯地直起腰，仰着脸瞪她，两颊可疑地泛红，像沾到了桌上还在冒热气的小番茄甜汤。  
“没什么。”姜涩琪回答。  
手账本被竖在桌上，藏进裴柱现的半张脸。她只从那露出两只眼睛、一对毛茸茸的耳朵和垂在额前的帽缘。姜涩琪揉揉肚子，向小番茄甜汤迈进，被凶巴巴的姐姐无情驱逐：  
你快走啦！  
裴柱现恼羞成怒。  
我在写情书！

情书是很久之前的事。  
姜涩琪光着脚踱回房间，歪七八扭地倒在床上时这样想：给姐姐递情书，真是把脸皮砌成城墙、刷几层腻子的愣头青才能做出来的惊人壮举。但她杳无回音，像一个蚕食爱意的黑洞——或许更像小时候看见一只不小心掉了队、在窗边歇脚的候鸟，为此特意攒下一整个月的面包糠，小心翼翼地拢在手心，如同供奉一位万民敬仰的女王——它却甚至没有绕着那只匍匐的手踱步，自顾自骄傲又超然地，扑扇着翅膀离去了。  
那个浪漫的小孩回忆起那些愚骏而神圣的日子，踩着矮脚凳才能够到洗碗池，瓷砖做的四壁被反复清洗，她在房间里把写满字的信纸折成纸船，搅起一潭柠檬味的海，将它放在浮满泡沫的水面上乘风破浪。  
姐姐似乎不看童话故事，她想，她大概不知道远东皇帝和他失而复得的夜莺。  
姐姐似乎不看童话故事，她想，她大概不知道来自赫尔辛根莫斯肯的香皂、露珠公主的小船和墓岛周围凶恶的饕餮鱼。  
所以写这些东西，当然不会有回音。  
那些日子太难捱，浪漫小孩带着她的信石沉大海。

涩琪——  
裴柱现从半掩的门后探出一个毛茸茸的脑袋，瞄准那张床，兔子一样蹦过去，粘在她身上，黏黏糊糊地蹭了蹭。  
我要给你写情书，她调整一个舒服的姿势窝起来，抱着人嘟囔，我也要给你写情书。  
姜涩琪眨眨眼，只是沉默地伸出手，很轻地揉一下她的发顶。  
对不起。过了一会儿，裴柱现说。  
喜欢你。她又说。  
她这样擅长骗人吗？姜涩琪垂下眼，盯着她睡衣上毛茸茸的小圆尾巴看。  
怎么看都不像是谎话连篇的害人精。  
“为什么说对不起？”她终于问。  
因为喜欢你。很快地，她的姐姐煞有介事地、令人错愕地回答。涩琪，我看过那些信。  
裴柱现没有停顿，她接着说：正是因为看了那些信——，我不该看的，可我还是看了。那些童话故事我读过，知道那是只能给人带来快乐和安慰的灰扑扑的夜莺，也知道无故事王国的新画师和被驱逐到墓岛上的深水王子……我憋得直想哭，然后失眠了，失眠到天快要亮了的时候会想，你这时候在做什么呢？有没有按时吃饭，按时睡觉？睡得好吗？有没有梦到我？  
我不是故意不理你。她转过头，把脸埋进姜涩琪的腰窝，闷闷地。但我更不舍得让你跟我同归于尽，更舍不得拒绝你。  
你应该永远平安健康，幸福快乐的，涩琪。  
而姜涩琪不知所措，无言答对，甚至觉得自己的舌头不听使唤地打着结。  
她张了张嘴，听见自己问：“为什么？”  
我没有那么伟大啦，如果我是那样的人，会告诉你，‘因为这世界上还有很多比爱重要的东西’……可是对我来说，爱就已经是非常重要的事情。我想要保护你，从那时候开始，为此一直很努力——只是凑巧被歌颂得很伟大而已。  
“可你是个骗子。”姜涩琪说，被子分明很厚，她却在发抖，“我不信。”  
裴柱现沉默着，用力抱紧她。  
十几年前那只海洛因注入她的上臂，每当幻觉降临，约束具会像捕猎野兽的网一样罩在姜涩琪身上，防止她挣脱，防止她痛苦地挠花自己的胳膊。裴柱现站在窗外，咬着唇给白大褂递去一本童话书，那个面目悲悯的女护工会坐在床边给那个浪漫的小女孩读《沼泽之王的女儿》：“去沼泽地采一朵莲花放在国王的心口上，国王就会恢复健康。”  
她是付出了比常人多几十倍甚至上百倍的努力，从泥淖中爬出来。拼命向想象中的怪物奔跑时，像一个胸口开着莲花的、满腔爱意的英雄。  
我没有骗你，裴柱现深呼吸，再深呼吸，把属于她们两个人的凝滞的空气贮藏进身体里。你应该永远做那个浪漫的小孩。  
我喜欢你，把这个秘密带进棺材没有意义。  
“抱抱，”姜涩琪哑着嗓子叫她，袖子乱糟糟地堆在上臂，露出胳膊上一截还没有被时间掩埋过去、坑坑洼洼的药物的痕迹。  
“姐姐，抱抱。”

凌晨六点，电子时钟在一地狼藉里抖动它滚圆的身体。  
姜涩琪睁开眼，整个卧室仍旧充斥着被福尔马林侵占的味道，浴缸里的金鱼安静地翻着白肚皮；漱口杯里丧失生命力的玫瑰耷拉着脑袋，茎叶变得灰黑而腐败；抽风机的扇叶阖着，领带和长袜打了几个难解的死结，像一群蛇盘踞在树的虬结躯干上。  
她按掉闹钟，在地西泮的药盒上发现一封信。

“我嚼花，兔子也是  
吻杀一朵玫瑰  
路过，无意流连，数以万计的蔷薇  
不是那样的！春天嚷嚷  
支棱起耳朵——  
听见花开了吗？

夜幕降临时，想邀请你  
兔子在酣梦里，盖着一床星星  
仲夏，我躺在河流身边  
晒月亮  
看见腐草，萤火虫的坟茔发光

冬眠前夕  
给蛋糕筛糖霜，像一团雪  
魁北克闹市区的树液，金咖啡色  
捱过一百二十个整天  
枫浆罐、秋千  
嗅见掺杂冰块的雨  
湿润而甘甜

向沉甸甸的云祈愿，它却不曾  
惠降六边形的雪  
只肯用上个夏天留下的  
麦黍成熟前的尾风，与刀刃、冰棱，聊作敷衍  
我钻进厨房，翻炒一罐热盐  
嘘……  
兔子睡着了  
是我在下雪”

……  
姜涩琪慢吞吞地翻身下床，慢吞吞地拉开窗帘，发现外面正是第一场初雪。  
“姐姐。”她很轻、很轻地问。  
“我梦到你，难道是因为你想我了？”  
房间是空的，没有人回答。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 诗是自己写的。  
> 相关的童话故事：安徒生《夜莺》（另译：远东皇帝的夜莺），《沼泽王的女儿》，以及刘慈欣《三体》里借云天明讲的三个故事（王国的新画师、饕餮海、深水王子）


End file.
